


Лед и пламя

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Real Person Fiction, Александр Петров - Fandom, Милош Бикович
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Саша готов был выйти в ближайшее окно, когда режиссер объявил ему, что Милош теперь обязательно должен научить его, и это не обсуждается, мол, съемки срываются.Весь масштаб трагедии Петров смог оценить только когда оказался на гребаном катке наедине с гребаным сербом, который все это и устроил. Они были там вдвоем, и Саша не знал, хорошо это или плохо.





	Лед и пламя

Признаться честно, Саша не знал, зачем согласился на эту роль. Он не умел ни на коньках кататься, ни петь, но, махнув на это рукой, подписал контракт. И если с пением еще не возникало особых проблем, то вот на льду Петров только еле ноги волочить мог. Еще и Милош постоянно крутился вокруг него, предлагая научить — сам он держался на коньках будто был профессиональным фигуристом — что уж точно не добавляло Саше спокойствия. Он и так еле на этом чертовом льду стоит, так еще и ноги подгибаются, стоит сербу приобнять его за плечи, глянуть своими невозможными глазами и в который раз предложить помощь.  
Саша стоически держался, считал про себя до десяти, отшучиваясь, что сам все сможет, и выдохнул наконец спокойно, когда Милош сказал, что больше не будет лезть к нему.  
Ага, конечно. Сам он лезть к Петрову перестал, однако сел на уши режиссеру, что, мол, "Саня кататься не умеет, научить бы надо, а у меня чисто случайно навыки профессионала и куча свободного времени".

Саша готов был выйти в ближайшее окно, когда режиссер объявил ему, что Милош теперь обязательно должен научить его и это не обсуждается, мол, съемки срываются.  
Весь масштаб трагедии Петров смог оценить только когда оказался на льду на гребаном катке наедине с гребаным сербом, который все это и устроил. Они были там вдвоем, и Саша не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

Милош вежливо пояснял что, как и куда, повторял по несколько раз, показывал сам и крайне терпеливо относился к каждому сашиному промаху. А еще у него была идиотская привычка класть руку на плечо и заглядывать прямо в глаза, когда он пытался что-то рассказать. Для пущей убедительности что ли.  
И вот опять он это сделал, пытаясь достучаться до Саши, как правильно ставить ноги, чтобы не упасть вместе с партнершей. Петров стоически терпел теплый, почти что ласковый взгляд карих глаз, толком даже не вслушиваясь в речь, а после вздрогнул, когда на талию легла рука.  
—... Понял, о чем я тебе говорю? — Саша честно мотает головой, кается, что задумался и прослушал, на что Милош только вздыхает. Петров удивляется его терпению, — Так, ладно. У тебя одного уже хорошо получается, но ты же будешь кататься в паре. Для начала просто проедем, давай сюда руку и не зацепись своими коньками за мои. Смелее.  
Пока Саша тщетно пытался успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, Милош левой рукой приобнял его за талию, а правой взял протянутую ему сашину руку.  
Они проезжают так половину катка, замедляются, Саша с поддержкой Милоша делает поворот вокруг себя, а после оказывается в его объятиях.  
— Хорошо получилось. Главное следи за ногами, а то зацепишь чужие коньки и вдвоем упадете, — Саша поднимает голову, понимая, что между ними буквально сантиметров десять. Такое маленькое расстояние сейчас кажется километром. Петров не понимает, какого черта вообще творит, но как зачарованный тянет руку к Милошу, проводит пальцами по виску, скользит по щеке, а тот будто бы даже не удивляется — наоборот, ластится к его руке, как кот.  
А когда он цепкими пальцами обхватывает руку Саши и оставляет невесомый поцелуй на запястье, Петрову кажется, что он не на льду, а в гребаном вулкане.

Поцелуй обжигает губы, Милош горячий, будто печка, скользит руками под футболку, на что Саша вздрагивает — даже не от интимности жеста, а от теплоты. Петрову безумно холодно, поэтому он тянется к Милошу, как к огню, как мотылек к свету.  
Бикович осторожно подкатывается к бортику, даже не выпуская Сашу из объятий, а Петров судорожно цепляется руками за его плечи, жмется ближе, на что Милош негромко смеется.  
— Сильно замерз? Говорил, что не нужно в одной футболке, лед все-таки. Давай переобуемся и домой, я тебя согрею, — шепчет прямо на ухо, напоследок оставив несколько обжигающих кожу поцелуев.  
— А как же репетиция? Мы ведь совсем немного катались, — один только бог знает, каких усилий стоит Саше не застонать от легкого укуса в шею.  
— К черту репетицию, — говорит Милош, вжимая Сашу в бортик. И добавляет, перед тем как снова поцеловать, — И весь мир к черту.


End file.
